Quantum Particles Can Do Anything
Sitemap QUANTUM PARTICLES CAN DO ANYTHING * See also Quantum Hokem << A concise analysis of the Quantumz BS in Infinite BS * See also Quantum_TimeTravel * See also Elizabeth Techno Babble (( http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AppliedPhlebotinum )) http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/QuantumMechanicsCanDoAnything --- --- --- --- --- Multiple Universes - Its just Theory/HYPOTHESIS (and Generally Rejected by the Majority of Quantum Physics Scientists) ''' : "There has always been "research" into these theoretical crossing/overlapping dimensions" -- usually by charlatans because any serious researchers have had little evidence to show for this Theory (which is just a theoretical model that helps explain certain physical effects, while at the same time breaking the most fundamental Laws of Physics). So -- Elizabeth is a Jr. show/circus magician (therefore doesn't need the Harry-Potter magic wand ) and Songbird is a giant puppet, and to make it all work Booker is in the middle of a hallucinogenic fever dream gotten from drinking one too many doses of bad patent Toothache medicine (laying in a pool of his own vomit back in his booze sceneted tenement room). Simple. Twisty. And perfectly possible. No further explanations needed.... No fake science... Let the blast-fest begin, most Players won't care one way or another. (I wonder if they allow you to fire at the big cy-boid ? As long as there is sufficient explosions and blood flying, they wont care.) Have Booker be drowned in his hallucination a second time in that weird Rapture-like place and have him wake up choking on his vomit. They can still thus claim its 'Bioshock', but put the effort for anything further in that whole demented scene into 12 more fun ways to disembowel with the 'Skyhook', and most Players would have prefered THAT. DLC then coulda been a game on the original 'good' skylines (entire city big level) - and maybe with Multiplayer Cooperative. ---- ---- Here is a variation of a Meme used in good fictional writing : '''Explanations given are vague, and purposefully *NOT* making reference to some bullshit 'Science' fakery. The changes (or non-changes) of Society brought by some NEW technology is the REAL point of Science Fiction. Skilled writers use made-up names and technological terms, so the Game Players cannot easily complain about some 'advanced' new science/technology in the story being a misuse of *Real* Science. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/QuantumMechanicsCanDoAnything TV Tropes (A VERY GOOD WEBSITE) about this kind of thing (And Much Much More) What REAL Quantum Physics/Mechanics (Particles?) CANNOT do : * Create a 'portal' to allow (disputed and mostly rejected) Crossing between some (hypothesized) Multiverse universes * Create GODS that can control the transitions/reality between the hypothesized Multiverse universes * Prove there ARE other hypothesized Multiverse universes * Make things float via 'particles' (Real "Quantum" type particles are INSIDE every electron and Nuclear particle) * Artificially work outside of temperatures/environments within tiny fractions of a degree of ABSOLUTE ZERO (-273.15 degrees Centigrade, which is −459.67° Fahrenheit ) * Make things float (without the levitation using 'quantum tunneling' of electromagnetic fields within superconductors, and employing HUGE powerful machines to generate the extremely strong magnetic fields which ARE required. * Give you nosebleeds and make your brains run out your ears * Time Travel when going to another of these hypothesized Multiverse universes * Make (real) gears and steam-age technology do the calculations for some working self-navigating autopilot * Cannot walk and chew gum at the same time(any of all of the above) * On exposure, make a human age (even if only done strangely to one person) * Power anything, or give off glowing light (light - the emission of photons, is 'interaction' which makes quantum objects cease to be in any quantum state). . Branches of the Quantum Multiverse (Quite Sufficiently absurd, that its Not Even Theory) Quantum_TimeTravel ---- Real Quantum Levitation (floatyness) is a nice lab trick, but has far too many limitations/complications for practical use. Mag-lev which DOES levitate things like trains, DOES NOT USE QUANTUM ANYTHING. ---- The proposed game Quantum Technology WOULD have gotten out to the rest of the World, and the World would quickly do far more with it than Comstock and Fink and the Luteces could ever dream of. Eiffel1888.jpg --- --- --- Quantum Buzzword - "Superposition" : The no-cloning theorem in general Quantum Mechanics says : You cannot copy a quantum object (an object in a state of superposition because any action you take upon it decoheres it - making it NO LONGER a Quantum Object). In quantum mechanics, quantum decoherence is the loss of coherence. Decoherence occurs when a system interacts with its environment Oops, can't send Booker/Elizabeth/Comstock thru that Tear - cuz the REAL physics say "NO". (But But But, its shown somehow that their consciousness lands in THAT Universe (and then their body conflicts with what is already there, for that 'Merging' thing to take place, and causes blood to ooze out of their noses and ears -- which is an indicator of FAR greater mental damage). Oops, "Logic-Need-Not-Apply" ?? There is not much logic to be found in Infinite BS, generally anyway. It has Whack-A-Doodle Physics ... To Go along with the Whack-A-Doodle History, and Whack-A-Doodle Religion those writer came up with. Well, How about their Souls getting lost when they leave this world (when Tear portal traversing), and if there is a disturbance during this 'transfer' they become ghosts like Lady Comstock did ??? Oops, Meta-Physics isn't "Sciencey" ? (!!!! Then WTF is Lady Comstock's deal ??????) The illogic comes at you every-which-way in that game. Too many cobbled together ideas/themes, too much confusion, too much hack writer ignorance. --- --- --- 'Elizabeth - The Process To Become a Quantumz 'god' ' : Leave apart of themselves in another dimension ?? Is that all ? How much 'soul' lives in a 'pinky' ? Do strands of hair qualify ? Dandruff ?? Exactly how much tissue/matter does it take to qualify for this ? We saw Tears on statues and such in Columbia (kinetoscope). So were their some pigeons who 'left' stuff after flying/going thru other Tears at various points ?? Does that count too ? ((BTW - are these special pigeons to exist at 15000 feet altitude ?? Birds are greatly affected by thin air and Pigeons are usually live at low altitude and don't fly very high.)) Fingernail clippings or dandruff should work, no? (Probably making Booker a potential dimension god too - possibly why/how he appears to Elizabeth in BaS2). This "Constant" thing is just a strange obsession of Elizabeth's as there are an INFINITY of other universes too (She might have been better off finding her way to a 'happy' Paris, instead of fixating on the Bookers ... 'Water under the bridge' and all that (which you can also have better in Paris.) Sally must've got godhood in spades - losing a head. (Does one have to survive this separation/leaving-behind ? Or is godhood instilled, bringing instant transcendence and a flavor of zombiefication (Or maybe Fink could put the head quickly on a Handyman rig ?? - NOW THAT WOULDA BEEN A "HEAVY HITTER" WORTHY OF THE NAME!!!!) The possibilities are endless. This Tear-severed body-part process all apparently was whatever the writers say it was. This is the least of the faulty pseudo-science issues (just another symptom of 'Quantum Physics Can Do Anything' half-arsed plot devices). --- --- --- --- --- . .